


Heavy

by RedWind



Series: Shiara [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind/pseuds/RedWind
Summary: Finding herself at Flux, Liara was quite content to just be musing alone about how bad she is about shore leave, but Shepard swoops in to save the day.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to get this out of my system.  
> Any grammatical errors are my own.

The club music pulsed with the beats, the dance floor packed to the brim, though Liara could only bring herself to take a few sips of the drink she bought at the bar. Shore leave was an unfamiliar concept to her, as most of her days were spent at dig sites or in reports. But since joining Shepard, the many visits to the Citadel provided her time to explore. However, it wasn’t her idea to go to Flux, rather, that was Tali’s, and she felt obligated to indulge the energetic Quarian’s ideas every once in awhile. 

Speaking of her friend, Tali was currently on the overflowing dance floor, swinging with Garrus. Liara sipped her drink once more, the buzz calming her urge to run. 

“Come here often?” A warm body pressed up against her, accompanied with a teasing lift to their voice. Liara whirled around, biotics softly flaring, before jumping slightly back when she noticed it was Shepard. 

She blushed at the smirk the Commander gave her, her legs shaking. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you Liara,” Shepard’s eyes trailed up and down Liara, making her blush turn shades darker. 

Shepard herself had dressed up lovely, for once. A navy blue suit jacket encompassed her form, the striped button up shirt hardly hiding Shepard’s well muscled body. It wasn’t her dress blues, but Liara did admit to herself that she wouldn’t mind popping the buttons on Shepard’s shirt. 

_‘Goddess, that wasn’t appropriat_ _e,’_ Liarachastised herself. 

“I thought you had business with the Council,” she mused, leaning on the bar top. 

Shepard laughed, “It was mostly me just smiling and pretending to hear whatever bureaucratic issues they brought to my attention.” 

Liara gazed at the Commander, shocked. 

“That information could be vital!” Liara shook her head in disbelief. “It could be important to the mission.” 

Shepard placed a hand on Liara’s shoulder, causing the Asari to hold back a shiver. 

“Trust me Liara, it wasn’t important. It was all sent to my terminal anyway.” 

Liara took a deep breath, shaking. Shepard tilted her head, and when Liara glanced at the redhead, the dim light did nothing to hide the concern in those green eyes. 

“I’m just worried about the mission Shepard,” Liara admitted, clutching her drink. 

“As am I.” Shepard grabbed her hand and ran a finger over Liara’s knuckles. Liara felt her body grow numb as the Commander led her out of the club, people rushing past as they walked. Signs blurred together as Liara kept her eyes trained on Shepard’s immovable expression of glee. 

“Where are we going Shepard?”

Shepard’s eyes shined, sprinkling with mischief in the blue light of the Citadel. 

“Somewhere to take our minds off the mission.”

A fruity aroma calmed Liara’s bouncing heart slightly. Steam found a home in the building Shepard brought them into. Liara found herself scanning the wooden walls and sparse amount of decor the place had. Shepard was chatting with another Asari, who took note of Liara and nodded every so often. 

“Where are we Shepard?” Liara asked when the other Asari moved out of her desk and led them to a room, which was swiftly locked behind the two. 

“I figured that Flux wasn’t something either of us would enjoy spending the rest of our night in, so I brought us to a mock hot spring,” Shepard admitted sheepishly. She pulled back one of the walls in the room, revealing a brightly lit hot tub. Towels lined the back behind the hot tub, water and other assorted drinks included. 

“But neither of us brought a swim suit Shepard. Aren’t humans against nudity around others they aren’t in a relationship with?” 

Shepard shrugged. “I’m not worried about that.”

“But what about Kaidan-“ Liara felt her breath get stuck in her throat and the words die when she saw Shepard shrug off her jacket, tossing the garment to the side with little grace. Her shirt came next; Liara felt warm all over. 

Shepard stepped into the tub, nude, with a hand out to Liara. She was beaming up at her, and the Asari found herself quickly removing her dress and other garments. Liara grasped Shepard’s hand as the woman led her into the tub. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as the warm water washed away all the aches and tension Liara had. 

Opening her eyes turned out to be a mistake, as a predator circled around her with hunger. Shepard grew close, placing a finger under Liara’s chin and bringing her face up to meet Shepard’s. 

“Shepard...” Liara whispered, finding her voice weak. 

“Stop me before I do anything I might regret.” Shepard brought their faces closer together, lips inches apart. 

“What if...what if I don’t want you to stop,” Liara confessed, shivering despite the warm water, knowing that the tiny amounts of alcohol she permitted herself to have the reason for her sudden brave admission. 

Shepard smiled, and brought her lips down upon Liara’s neck, hands grasping the maiden’s hips and pulling them forward. 

Liara felt her hands run over the shaved sides of Shepard’s head, gripping at the small hairs before tangling at the long middle bunch of hair she still had, marveling at the unfamiliar texture. 

Shepard moved her lips downward, kissing the slopes of Liara’s breasts, her nails digging in Liara’s hips. They swayed slowly in the water, Shepard’s lips leaving trails of fire in their wake. 

“Don’t stop Shepard,” Liara gasped, her eyes swirling black. Shepard smirked against the asari’s skin. 

“Wasn’t planning to,” she replied, pushing Liara into the edge of the pool. Liara hopped up onto the edge; Shepard spread her legs and dove in. 

Liara gripped the human’s head roughly, hips pushing forward. She felt Shepard’s mind open, and she surged forward. 

“Embrace Eternity,” Liara breathed, her body convulsing with pleasure. Liara felt Shepard moan against her, and through the meld, she sent waves of relief and love to the human, who sent it right back. 

Two became one, and Liara dug deeper than she had on Feros, and Shepard gladly shared memories, Liara sending her own as well. 

It was a drug Liara didn’t want to come off of, but both of them were spent, and so she broke it off, her heart clenching when she heard the small cry Shepard let out. 

“Thank...thank you Shepard,” Liara panted as she slipped back into the warm water. Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara, burying her head into the maiden’s neck. 

“I should be thanking you,” Shepard confided, peppering small kisses in between her words. 

Liara pursed her lips, humming. “What for?”

“For making me realize I really didn’t want to spend one more day on the ship with Kaidan pinning after me and you just holding your feelings in.” 

She pushed Shepard back slightly, brows narrowed in confusion. 

“I didn’t...I don’t hold my feelings in.” 

Shepard chuckled, coming up behind Liara and rubbing her arms. “Trust me, you do. I’ve noticed quite a few blushes from you T’Soni.” 

“I guess this will be the second time tonight I will have to trust you, though, this time,” Liara turned around in Shepard’s arms and pecked her lips before drawing back. “Convince me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I should be writing the third chapter of my college AU fic, but this just really wouldn’t leave me alone.


End file.
